Graystone Industries
Graystone Industries was founded by Daniel Graystone. He is the CEO. History Daniel invented the Holoband and the Virtual World. In 26YR he called in a favor to meet with MicroCap, which had no interest in him. He gave a demonstration of the holoband and walked away with the deal that started everything. Products and Projects * Virtual World - Mature * Holoband - Mature * Cylon - Mature U-87 Military Contract By 42YR, the U-87 battle robot project is five years overdue and over budget. Tests reveal a failure to anticipate the combatant and poor target accuracy. Graystone Industries' competitor, the Vergis Corporation, has developed a Meta-cognitive processor (MCP) - a device that enables or enhances artificial intelligence in robots. Daniel asks Joseph Adama to use his Ha'la'tha connections to steal the MCP since he believes that is what the U-87 needs to rectify its issues. Daniel downloads his daughter's sentient avatar program into the MCP in an attempt to allow her avatar to exist in the real world, but the experiment fails. However, the MCP solves the anticipation and targeting problems. Daniel demonstrates the Cylon to Caprica's Minister of Defense, Joan Leyte. An impressed Leyte tells Daniel that he has won the contract, and while the Vergis Corporation has made certain accusations, it was never the government's intention to award the contract off-world. Problems arise when the MCP is installed in other robot bodies. Those robots act like morons. The MCP only works in the original prototype. Daniel and his technicians have problems reverse engineering the stolen technology to work in all of the robots, causing further delays. Public Image Graystone stock plummets after Amanda Graystone's public announcement that their daughter, Zoe Graystone, was the terrorist responsible for the MAGLEV bombing. Daniel goes on the Backtalk with Baxter Sarno talk show in an attempt to reverse the company's image. Amanda joins him to salvage Zoe's reputation. The interview is a success. Daniel promises that Graystone Industries will no longer profit from the holoband. Amanda proposes setting up a foundation to help kids adversely affected by the Virtual World. Cyrus Xander becomes concerned because Holoband sales are sixty percent of their profits. Priyah Magnus says that although Daniel went off script, it was great PR. The company's approval ratings are up. Board Reaction After Daniel announces that the company will no longer profit from the holoband (which accounts for sixty percent of their profits), the Board of Directors calls a meeting to decide whether to replace Daniel as CEO. Daniel attends the board meeting with the U-87 prototype, claiming that holobands and the V-World are no longer worth the investment and that the artificially sentient Cylons are the future of Graystone Industries. The board votes to keep Daniel as CEO. Vergis Takeover The U-87 project is still past due and over budget. In retribution for the theft of the MCP, Tomas Vergis makes a deal with Colonel Sasha Patel of Caprica's Defense Procurement Department to get control of Graystone Industries if he promises robots that work and a share of civilian applications. She tells him that he will get the company and the contract - guaranteed. After the acquisition, he delivers the U-87 military contract on time and on budget. The robots do not score in the sentient range, but they shoot and fight. Ha'la'tha Connections In order to regain control of his company from Tomas Vergis, Daniel makes a deal with the Guatrau for funding to develop the Resurrection Program and "influence" to convince the board to oust Vergis. The Guatrau tells Joseph Adama to represent his interests at Graystone. The Guatrau's shell company, Obolus Inc., purchases Graystone Industries. Daniel hopes that the Guatrau will let him remain in control of the company. However, the Gautrau attends a meeting at which Cyrus Xander demonstrates a proposed commercial for the Resurrection Program. Daniel wants the commercial scrubbed, but the Guatrau overrules him. Stopping the STO Daniel and Amanda learn of the STO plot to blow up Atlas Arena to bring attention to their causr.. The Graystones go to the arena and take over the control room. Daniel remotely deploys military planes carrying U-87 robots to stop the STO from blowing up the arena, which would cause thirty-thousand deaths. Daniel locates the suicide bombers with heat sensors then sends the robots to kill them. The operation is successful. This brings much positive publicity, bolstering the company's reputation and profits. Undiscovered Country Company Directory CEOs * Daniel Graystone * Tomas Vergis (former) Board Members * Jon Parker * Atkinson * Cornell Gast * Lillian Teller * Vidal Corso * Terry Albick Employees * Cyrus Xander, Executive Assistant to the CEO, Chief of Staff * Priyah Magnus, Public Relations * Drew, Robotics Technician * Philo, Robotics Technician * Military Father, commercial actor * Military Mother, commercial actress * Tessa, commercial actress * Johnny, commercial actor Parent Company Obolus Inc. bought Graystone Industries in a deal between Daniel and the Guatrau. Obolus Inc. is headquartered on Leonis. * Guatrau, Chairman * Joseph Adama, Graystone Industries Liaison * Evelyn, Joseph's Executive Assistant Category:Ha'la'tha Category:Organizations Category:Graystone Industries Category:Caprica City Category:Locations